villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Wolf Man
The Wolf Man, real name Lawrence Talbot (nicknamed Larry Talbot), is an iconic movie monster that first appeared in the 1941 film of the same name. He became a werewolf after he was attacked and bitten by one and now currently seeks to stop the other evil monsters and find some way to remove his curse. In the original films, he is played by Lon Chaney, Jr. and in the 2010 remake he was played by Benicio del Toro. ''The Wolf Man'' Lawrence Talbot was once a scientist in the wilderness. He studied Astronomy like his father. He and his girlfriend went into the forest and met two gypsies. One of the gypsie's names was Bela. But Bela turned into a werewolf and attacked them. Lawrence fought Bela with a silver staff, and killed him. But he had been bitten in the process. The old gypsy woman told him that he would become a werewolf, but he didn't believe her. But after several killings he was forced to accept the truth. On one night of the full moon, he convinced his father to tie him to a chair in a locked room. But the Wolfman managed to escape. He went into the woods and attempted to kill his girlfriend, but his father, not knowing it was him, attacked his son with the same silver staff, and killed him. ''Frankenstein Meets the Wolfman'' Four years after his first movie, Lawrence Talbot mysteriously returned from the dead. He was thrown into a mental institution because of his troubling "delusions". He escaped and found the gypsy women who first told him that he was a werewolf. She was at a loss for why he couldn't die, but she knew where he could go for help. Dr. Frankenstein was an expert in the matters of life and death. He had died years ago, but his records might have been hidden in the ruins of his castle. She traveled with him to the village of Frankenstein. He asked the owner of the land, who was a women descended from Dr. Frankenstein, for permission to search the land. She initially refused him. That night, Lawrence turned into the Wolfman and went on a rampage. The villagers chased him onto the Frankenstein property, where he fell into an underground ice chamber. The next morning, Lawrence woke up and found the Frankenstein Monster buried in ice. It had been trapped there years before, shortly after his original brain was replaced by Ygor's brain. The "Ygor Monster" befriended Lawrence, and on his request, lead him to Dr. Frankenstein's records. Lawrence now knew how to end the lives of him and the monster, who seemed to share his desires. But Lawrence needed someone to help him carry out the procedure. That night an agent from the mental institution came to negotiate with Lawrence. He did not believe Lawrence until the Frankenstein Monster wandered into the village. The Frankenstein women and the man from the institute agreed to help them. Lawrence and the monster were strapped to two platforms that night. It is then revealed that the monster didn't want to die, and that he still had the same plans for world domination that Ygor expressed in the previous Frankenstein movie. He broke free of his platform and grabbed the women. Lawrence then turned into the Wolfman, broke free of his platform, and attacked the malevolent Ygor. The man and the women escaped as the monsters fought each other. They continued to do so until the villagers blew up the dam, resulting in the castle being flooded and the two monsters were swept away and imprisoned in the icy cave in it's frozen waters as the castle collapses. ''House of Frankenstein'' The two iconic monsters reappear in the 1944 sequel as two criminal prison escapees, Dr. Gustav Niemann (brother of Dr. Frankenstein's assistant), and his hunchback servant, Daniel free the two from the icy waters that imprisoned them, intending to bring Frankenstein's monster back to life and use him to get revenge on the ones that sent him to jail. Though disappointed at them releasing the monster within him, Lawrence eventually helps Dr. Niemann find Dr. Frankenstein's records when he offers to help him remove the werewolf curse from Talbot in return. While travelling with them, a gypsy woman, Ilonka, meets Lawrence and falls in love with him, though Talbot still insists on keeping himself away from anyone due to the danger he unwillingly poses. After finding and rebuilding an old lab, Niemann's crew begin working on reviving the monster. Talbot begins to get worried and impatient as the moon is due to be full one night. He confronts Niemannabout it, but he insists on being patient. Talbot storms off. Later that night, Lawrence experiences another undergoing transformation back into the Wolfman and stalks off into the woods and kills a man named Braun. Next morning, Ilonka visits Lawrence as Daniel told her of his condition. She wants to help him and he tells her that since help cannot be found for him, he wants to die. She makes a silver bullet out of her necklace and places it in a revolver. Meanwhile, Talbot violently confronts Niemann that night, telling him that the moon will be full again, but Niemann still won't help him. Realizing now that he can no longer trust Niemann, Talbot leaves. Later, Ilonka waits outside of Lawrence's room and aims the revolver with the silver bullet loaded at him while his back is turned, but cannot bring herself to pull the trigger. Suddenly, the full moon rises again and Talbot transforms back into the Wolfman. He stalks off again, but notices Ilonka and kills her, but not before she manages to shoot him in the process. Both of them die in each other's arms. Daniel would later die at the hands of the monster while an angry mob then drives the monster and Niemann into the nearby quicksand. While the monster would return, Dr. Niemann is at last dead. ''House of Dracula'' In the hybrid 1945 sequel, Count Dracula (under the identity of Baron Latos) travels to Dr. Edlemann's castle and brings his coffin with him and brings in into the cellar. He meets with Edlemann and explains that he's come to him seeking help to remove his vampirism as he's probably grown tired of it. After some convincing, Edlemann chooses to help him through a "challenge" of medical science. Dracula accepts. Together with his assistants, Milizia and the hunchbacked Nina, Edlemann has been working on a mysterious plant, the clavaria formosa, with juices that have the ability to reshape bone structure. The count returns that evening, and Edlemann explains to him that he thinks vampirism can be cured by a series of blood transfusions. Dracula agrees to this, and Edlemann uses his own blood for the transfusions. Later that night, Lawrence Talbot arrives, also seeking the help of Dr. Edlemann to remove his monster side. But Edlemann was unavailable at that point so Talbot leaves in panic saying that "there isn't time", knowing that the moon would be full that same night. Under his insistence, the police have him securely locked up. Edlemann had finished the transfusion by then, and arrives with Milizia and Talbot explains to him his condition. At first, Edlemann doesn't believe him, but when the full moon rises and Talbot transforms, Edlemann realizes how serious the situation is and has Talbot transferred to his care the next morning. Edlemann tells him that Talbot's transformations are not triggered by the moonlight, but by pressure on the brain. He believes he can relieve the pressure, but Talbot must wait for him to gather more mold from his flowers. Unable to stand another night as a beast, Lawrence runs to the cliffs behind the mansion, and in a suicidal attempt, throws himself off. Edlemann goes after him in the caves down below that night, where the Wolfman attacks him, but before he can kill or wound him, the moon sets and Talbot transforms back into human. While in the cave, they discover the Frankenstein monster (Glenn Strange), trapped in the mud, still clutching the skeleton of Dr. Niemann. He is alive, but yet again in a catatonic state. They also discover that the damp humidity in the caves, are perfect for growing more of the plants needed for Talbot's operation, and that the caves connect to a large room underneath Edlemann's home. Dr. Edlemann takes the monster back to his lab and considers reviving him, for the sake of science, but decides that it would be too dangerous after being convinced by Talbot and Nina. That night, Milizia is playing the piano in the living room, and Dracula appears. The Count tries to seduce her to become a vampire like himself but Milizia brandishes a crucifix before he can bite her. Edlemann interrupts the hypnosis, and explains that he has found strange antibodies in the Count's blood. They decide to have another transfusion the next day. Meanwhile, Nina is following Milizia, who is getting weak because of Dracula's influence. She catches her talking to the Count by a hall mirror and sees that the Count casts no reflection. Meanwhile, Nina warns Edlemann of the vampire's intentions to make Milizia his undead bride. He prepares for a transfusion that will destroy the vampire and has Dracula come to the lab. During the transfusion, Dracula uses his hypnotic powers to send both Edlemann and Nina to sleep and reverses the flow of the transfusion, sending his own blood into the doctor's veins. When the doctor and his assistant awaken, Dracula is preparing to take Milizia away. They wake up Talbot, and fight Dracula off with a crucifix, who returns to his coffin as the sun is beginning to rise. Edlemann follows him, and drags his opened coffin into a spot of sunlight, and Dracula is destroyed, leaving only his skeleton in the coffin. After these events, Edlemann paces inside his room. He starts feeling sick. He sees his cat hiss at him and run away. He looks at himself in the mirror. His blood cannot handle Dracula's vampire blood and becomes a deformed Hyde-like side of himself. After these horrific events are done and he changes back to himself, he begins the operation on Talbot, yet one night, he changes into his Hyde-side again and kills his gardener, Siegfried. After escaping, he finishes Talbot's operation and they eventually see that it was a success, but Edlemann changes back into his Hyde-side again and sneaks off. He revives the monster and kills Nina. Talbot confronts and shoots him dead with grief. He then proceeds to burn the castle down with the monster inside while he and everyone else escapes as flames consume the monster. ''Van Helsing'' (2004) Main article: The Wolfman (Van Helsing) Remake timeline Main article: Sir John Talbot Gallery The Wolfman iPhone wallpaper.jpg 1944 ... the 'Wolfman' gets styled!.jpg 830px-The Wolfman.jpg|The Wolfman parodied in the show, Dan Vs. Wolfman Wolfman Wolfman Wolfman Wolfman Wolfman Wolfman Wolfman Wolfman Wolfman Wolfman Category:Stock Characters Category:On & Off Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Mass Murderer Category:Mutated Villains Category:Wolves Category:Rogue Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Horror Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Cinemassacre Villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:In love villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Humans Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Speedster